Treasure Planet The Time Has Come
by Solaris Prime
Summary: This is the story of Treasure planet with a new twist. Get to know a new person and things may turn out to be a little different. Or not.
1. Lets see what you got

I have decided to make a Treasure Planet Fanfic. Sorry for those who may have put me on alert for my HSM or KH stories.

I would like to publicly thank Onka (a.k.a. HowCouldThisHappenToMe) for her permission to use her idea in my way of writing.

* * *

Treasure Planet; The Time Has Come

"Yeah Ha!!" There I went, feeling so free on my Solar surfer, right beside of my best friend Jim Hawkins. It felt so right riding the air, like blazing the trail was meant for me and him. The wind blowing through my short black hair, well I'm not sure if I would call it all short considering one strand went to the bottom of my cheek, having gusts blow against my white T-shirt while my grey jacket flew through the wind like a cape. My army green pants got caught in my surfer sometimes, but I was able to manage.

"Hey, Greg!" I looked over at Jim, he had that daring look in his eye, "Let's see what you got!" I gave him a smirk while I turned on my boosters moving toward the sky. I looked back and seen Jim put down his sail and started falling. I knew he was pulling off a stunt, and I couldn't let him have all the fun. I took down my sail and did some spins, each letting them pull me in whichever direction. Near the end, I took the board, handstanded on it and spun a couple of times.

After landing, Jim looked back and gave me a thumbs up. He must've seen my last trick. We came up to an industrial park and went in, dodging every type of machinery that came in our way. I was better at that then Jim. I even shown off by spinning through some turns, but there was one thing he could do that I can't, we came up to this spinning gear. I just few up, staying safe, while Jim was still down there.

"Oh, no," I thought aloud. I watched Jim fold down his sail, get down low, and slice through the machine like nothing. I just laughed. "You never cease to amaze, James!"

I looked back at the area we went through and thought a bit. "Hey, Jim, wasn't that area restricted?"

He flew up to my level and said, "Say what?"

Suddenly, we heard sirens in the distance. "I was right."

"Aw, great."

We landed on a nearby cliff and had to give our solar surfers to the police. They gave us a ride to the inn. 'Sarah is gonna love this,' I thought. Ever since my parents went MIA during a pirate raid at my hometown, I lived with Sarah and Jim since I was five. Sarah was a friend of my mother's and she said that if anything happened to her or my dad, to go to her. Besides, James and I always had fun, even though he'd get us into trouble half the time and the other half I'd get us out of it.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I'll get more in, I promise. Until then, please tell me what you think.


	2. What future?

I'd bet some of you are wondering about Greg, like, what's his full story? I'll get that later in the story, for now, I'm hitting the highlights.

Well, here's chapter two. And again, I calim no true ownership of this idea for the story, but Gregory is all me.

* * *

When we got to the Benbow Inn, the cop-bots pushed the door open with me and Jim in between them. "Mrs. Hawkins," one of them said.

Sarah turned and dropped the dishes she was holding. "Jim! Greg!"

"Ooh... Wrong turn." Delbert said under his breath.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but it must've been toward Jim or me.

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." Jim moved forward, getting out of the bots hold.

"Uh, Jim?" I tried to motion him back, but the bot pulled him over before he heard me.

"Not so fast!" The bot turned his attention back to Sarah. "We apprehended your son and his friend in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph... um..."

"Six," Jim muttered.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim!" Sarah and I sounded to be in unison. I don't know how many times he back talked a police officer.

The officer continued, "Are you aware, ma'am, that this constitutes a violation of their probation?"

I was surprised at that last part. "Wait a minute, since when am I on probation?"

"There was a Gregory Firestorm on our files. That is your name correct?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't-"

"We'll take care of it later. Well, ma'am?"

Sarah seemed a little dumbfounded on my part, but snapped out of it to answer. "Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just..."

"Um, pardon me," Delbert came in, "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you heard of me. No? I have a clipping."

"Are you the boy's father?" One of the bots asked.

"Oh! Good heavens no!"

"Oh, no. Eww. He's just an old friend of the family," Sarah answered.

I noticed that Delbert gave a look at what Sarah said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Back off sir!" The officers leaned forward so suddenly with their voices so tense that Delbert coward in fear. To be honest, he wasn't the only one. I did so too.

"Thank you Delbert," Sarah said, "I'll take it from here."

"Well, Sarah, if you insist." Then he leaned over and whispered. "Don't ever let me do that again."

"Due to repeated violations of the statute 15-C, we have impounded their vehicles, but we will return Gregory's in about a week or so." Apparently they let me off easy. "Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie hoosegow," the other added.

"The slammo."

'Thankfully not on my part,' I thought.

They pushed us forward and Sarah grabbed us by the arms. "Thank you officers. It won't happen again."

"We see this type all the time ma'am. Wrong choices, dead enders... losers."

I felt Jim glare at that part. I just ran my hand down my face, trying to wipe any expression from my face.

"You take care now!" one said.

"Let's motor!" As they left the door, we finally noticed the silence among the customers, but that quickly broke.

Sarah looked very displeased. I stepped back waiting for what's to come. "Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall, is that it?" James went to pick up dishes nearby, either to stay out of trouble, or to atone for what happened. "The both of you, please," Sarah whispered, "just look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you two going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was no one around," Jim answered, shrugging his shoulders some. "Those cops just won't get off our-"

Me and Sarah both gave him a couple of looks. Jim knew mine all too well. I didn't want him to pull me into this. And Sarah gave him one stating that there was no way to talk out of this one.

Jim sighed, "Forget it."

I felt kinda responsible, for not noticing the restricted area signs the bots was talking about. "Sarah, I should've noticed the restricted are-"

"Mrs. Hawkins! My juice," one of the usual customers, Mrs. Dunwiddie, called, shaking her glass in the air.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie," Sarah called. "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future."

Jim walked away, from Sarah's hearing range, into the kitchen and I could hear him say, "Yeah, what future?" I just sighed.

"Greg, could you get to some of the customers while I take care of her juice?" Then she scurried off.

"Jim, if only you could see what you can do," I said aloud.

* * *

As you can see, Greg is the more behaved one. He had his share of missups too, to let you know. Again, please tell me what you think!


	3. Disaster

I tried to get this up yesterday, but I had some trouble. I hope all the trouble was worth it.

Again, I claim no ownership of Treasure Planet and its characters or the idea of creating this type of story. Greg, however, is all me.

* * *

We got up on the roof after the customers left, except for Delbet, but he always stays a while. Things was going through Jim's mind, I could tell. However, I wasn't sure what he had going through. That bothered me because I almost always knew what was going on, but he seemed different.

"I don't know who you manage it, Sarah." I heard Delbert and Sarah talking downstairs. "Trying to run a business while raising a felon like... felon... fellow... fellow like Jim and trying to keep Greg with you."

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope." Sarah did sound pretty stressed. "Ever since his father left, well Jim just never recovered. And you know how smart he is, he built his first solar surfer when he was eight." I looked over at Jim, noticing that he looked depressed. "And Greg, well, Greg I'm able to manage with better, but whenever he tries to have some fun with Jim he gets into trouble." I wasn't sure if she was praising or belittling me. "Don't get me wrong, it's not Jim's fault, it's just Greg's desire for adventure that gets him in those jams."

I couldn't listen anymore. Yeah, I had a desire for adventure, and I'll admit that I have gotten into trouble for that, but I knew she would bring up the school bit and I couldn't take it. But my mind got back on Jim. Whenever he talks sometimes he's like a stranger to his mother, and to me.

I was ready to say something, but something else caught my eyes, as well as Jim's. There was a ship coming down and crashed near a cliff. We looked at each other then slid down the roof, running toward the crash site.

As we got over, Jim went to the door and pounded on it. "Hey, Mister! Mister, you're okay in there right?"

A hand appeared out of nowhere, causing Jim to jump back, and me to fall backwards in surprise. We heard a man groaning and then the door opened, having a man like a salamander fall to the ground, coughing.

He grabbed Jim by the shirt, "Now he's a-comin'. Can you hear 'em?" He then looked at me. "Those gears, clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself?" He coughed, then went back to his ship.

"Uh, hit your head pretty hard there, didn't ya?" I asked, a little sarcastic.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cut-throats." He strained while lifting the chest. "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers before I- argh!" He doubled over in pain and dropped the chest he held.

"Don't strain yourself, or else that will come sooner than expected," I said.

"Oh my," Jim whispered. "Uh, come on, give me your hand." He got him up half way, then looked at me. "Could you help me here, Greg?"

I scurried over, getting the other arm, holding the chest. We was able to pull him up all the way and headed over to the Benbow inn. If this wasn't enough, it started raining.

"Mom's gonna love this," Jim mumbled.

The door opened before I could get to it, and to make it seem dramatic, there was a lightning bolt and Sarah got really wide-eyed. "James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah screamed.

"Mom, he's hurt... bad." Jim replied and I nodded in agreement. As we laid Bones on the floor, Delbert shut the door behind us.

"Me chest, lad," Bones said as he reached for it. Jim pushed it over. "He'll be comin' soon," He pressed the buttons in a sequence which opened it and he pulled out something covered in cloth. "Can't let him find this."

I ran over next to Jim, asking, "Who's coming?"

He grabbed both of us by our jackets, pulled us down, and whispered, "The cyborg. Beware the cyborg." After that, he took his last breath.

"Cyborg?" I said. I remember that about ten years ago, during the raid in my hometown, I seen someone with a mechanical arm pulling my parents along when I looked back while running away. Could that be the same one?

We then noticed a bright light coming from outside. Jim ran over to the window and opened one blind slightly for him to look out. He closed it quickly and ran up the stairs, pulling his mom with him. "Quick, we gotta go!"

Delbert started to reach for the door as I stood up. There was a laser shot, just barely missing him, but burned through an open part of my jacket on the arm. "I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Delbert yelled as we followed.

We got up to the top and Delbert opened the window. "Delilah! Hallelujah! Stay, don't move!" Most likely talking to his creature pulling his carriage.

He pulled Sarah on the window seal, while we looked to see the pirates coming up. "Don't worry, Sarah," Delbert said, "I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three. One..."

"Three!!" Me and Jim exclaimed as we jumped out, taking them with us and safely landed in the carriage. Delbert wasted no time in getting us out of the area. I looked back, seeing the smoke where those filthy pirates destroyed the inn. I couldn't believe it, first my family, now Jim's? It felt like everywhere I went, disaster followed. I looked back at Jim and seen he was hurt too. I didn't know what to say.

He pulled the thing Mr. Bones had given him and uncovered the cloth on it. It was a sphere. It had strange markings on it, but yet it looked like it had a message, or something relating to a message. What was it?

* * *

Forgive me if some things are out of order. It's a little tougher then expected to try and keep it stright. Tell me if I'm getting this about right.


	4. A map?

I'm starting to enjoy this. I'm finding myself laughing at certain points while I'm writing. Are you? I hope so.

Again, I calim no ownership of Treasure Planet or the idea of using this type of format in the stroy, but Gregory is all me.

* * *

We stayed at Delbert's home for a few days, after what happened to the inn. We were setting in front of the fire place, some of us wondering what was gonna happen next. Those blasted pirates! Why did I honor them while I was three years old?

"I just spoke with the constabulary," Delbert said. "Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn was burned to the ground."

"Bloody Prirates," I mumbled, while finishing patching up the hole in my jacket. My mom gave me some pointers in sewing while I was four, and Sarah finished the lessons for her until I was 9. Sewing was more of a pass time for me, having me think of mom every time I worked on something. Who'd have thought I'd be patching up a pirates work?

As I got the last string in, I looked up and seen Jim put a blanket on Sarah. He started to say something, but couldn't get it out of his mouth. I could see he thought it was his fault. I wanted to say something, but the air was so depressing that anything I would say to cheer them up, I felt, would only make things worse. Jim walked over to where the sphere was.

"Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere," Delbert was trying to move the subject along.

"I say we get rid of it." I could feel anger rising in me. "Why have something that pirates want?"

"I find it fascinating," Delbert objected. "Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered." I looked over at Jim noticing that he was messing with some of the buttons on the thing. Delbert continued, "Even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock its- hey!" he called as we seen a green light come from the orb as it was unlocked by Jim.

"Or let Jim have it for a sec," I said with a smirk.

We all jumped up, watching the light spread across the room forming, what looked like, a grid.

"Why, it's a map!" Delbert exclaimed. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor." He tapped the holographic planet and the map shifted. "Why, that's the Magellanic Cloud!" He pointed toward a land mark on the map.

I noticed the next one in view. "The Coral Galaxy." It passed through Jim as he stood.

"That's the Signets Cross!" We were pretty much trading off.

"And that's the Carralin abyss." Astronomy was my strong point in school.

Then there was one that came into view. "Wait. What's this? What's this? Why it's... it's," He didn't know.

But me and Jim did, "Treasure Planet," we whispered.

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!"

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?"

"It means," I started.

"That all that treasure is only a boat ride away," Jim finished with a smile.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-" Delbert got cut short as the map went back into the orb. "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Hey, he was on a roll for once!" I said, laughing.

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems," Jim said, putting the sphere in his pocket.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way," Sarah started.

"Don't you remember? All those stories?"

"That's all they were; stories."

"Sarah, with that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over," I argued.

"Well, this is... it's just... oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone," Delbert replied. Jim rolled his eyes while I smacked my forehead.

"Now at last we hear some sense!"

"That's why I'm going with you." He opened up a bag.

"Delbert!" Sarah exclaimed. I let out a small laugh.

"I'll use my savings to finance the expodition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew," he said while packing things that looked completely out of date, except for the toothbrush.

"You're not serious?" Sarah asked.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, 'Go, Delbert! Go Delbert!'" he answered, dancing at the 'Go Delbert!' part. I nearly fell over laughing. For a doctor, he could entertain.

"Okay, okay! All of you are grounded!"

"Mom, look," all eyes looked on Jim. "I know that I keep messing everything up, and pulling Greg into it didn't make it any better, but I know... that I let you down."

"Jim," I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder, "I went along with it. You didn't pull me."

He looked up at me and gave a smile. "Thanks Greg." Then he looked back at his mom. "But this our chance to make it up to you."

"We're gonna set things right," I finished.

"Sarah, if I may?" Delbert motioned her over to talk.

As she went, I went over to the chair I was sitting in to get my finished jacket. As I put it on, I was overhearing what they were saying.

"You said yourself," Delbert started, "You've tried everything. There are worst remedies then a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go?"

"I really, really, really, really want to go, and it's the right thing."

I went back over to Jim, my hand covering my mouth. It's a little habit I made whenever I was physically showing that I wanted things to turn out they way I expected. Half the time it was in vain, but it left people to read me better. In that case, I didn't mind.

Sarah sighed, stepping toward us. "Jim, Greg, I don't want to lose you," she said, running her hand through Jim's hair.

"Mom... you won't. I'll make you proud," he answered, taking her hand, trying to reassure her.

She looked over at me and I flashed a quick smile, telling her that it'll be fine.

"Well, uh, ahem," Delbert started, "there we are then. We'll begin preparations at once. Jim, Greg, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

* * *

And to the spaceport we'll go... next chapter, unfortunatly. I hope you all are enjoying this. If so, I'm asking that you let me know.


	5. Ship's rules

I'm surprised at myself, getting all these in so quick. At this rate, I'll be done before the end of the month. Please enjoy!

* * *

It took awhile for everything to get underway, but in about a month or so we found ourselves walking out of a bus into an amazing place. I couldn't believe it was shaped up into a crescent, the port was so huge! I couldn't wait to get on with our journey.

"Jim! Greg! Wait for me!" Delbert came out from the bus wearing the weirdest space suit one could find. I was too focused on holding back a comment that I didn't even see how Jim was taking it. "Well, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um, well,"

"Contempt?" I finished for him.

"Well, yes, but in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Jim asked.

"I'm with him on this one," I replied, holding back a laugh that I knew would be insulting to the Dr.

As we walked around the port, we asked for some directions and came across our ship, the R.L.S. Legacy.

My bag's strap fell into my hand as I looked at such a beauty of a ship. "Whoa." I was the first to run on deck, Jim behind me. "How cool could this possibly get?"

"You got me," Jim replied. Then we bumped into someone. Jim was the one to speak. "Sorry about that. We didn't mean-"

The thing made certain noises, one of them messing up our hair, and put up two of his... things, acting like he wanted to fight. We had no idea what was going on. Delbert arrived, thankfully, at that very moment.

"Allow me to handle this," he said. Then he made noises close to what the crew member had. Jim and I just watched him. Oddly enough, the member understood, seemingly laughing. "I'm fluent in Flatual," Delbert explained, "Took two years of it in high school."

"Flatula? Cool," Jim said, while fixing his hair.

"I need to take that class," I thought aloud, "could come in handy."

"Do what?" I punched Jim in the arm for doubting me. After all, I got him out of half the trouble he's been in.

"Good morning, Captain." Delbert was talking to a large, stone man. "Everything shipshape?"

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain," He replied and pointed up. "The captain's aloft."

A feline woman was moving along the ropes and masts with such grace and came down and landed with amazing poise. I was awestruck. "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and, as usual it's... spot on," she got very soft at the 'spot on' part. "Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain," Mr. Arrow answered, removing his hat to show respect.

The captain turned and seen Delbert. I could guess where this could head to. "Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume?"

"Ah, um, uh, yes, well-"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked, knocking on his helmet.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" he said.

"He should've left that suit," I said, under my breath.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged in." She adjusted it accordingly to what she said.

Delbert took off his helmet and unplugged the suit. "If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!"

"I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scar. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain," Mr. Arrow said. I could already tell he had a soft spot under all that rock.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it."

"Ahem, excuse me," Delbert came in, "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins and Greg Firestorm? Jim, you see is the boy who found the treasure-" He was cut short by Amelia covering his mouth.

"Doctor, please," she said. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

She led us to her room and secured the door before speaking. She, Arrow, Delbert, Jim and I were the only ones in there. "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this _particular_ crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way," Amelia stated. I had to turn to keep from anyone seeing me smile.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've," Delbert started, but was interrupted, yet again.

"May I see the map, please?" After a small pause, Delbert motioned Jim to hand it over and he tossed it. Not far though, cause I swiped it.

"Jim, have some manners," I told him, harshly. He looked at me dumbfounded, but I didn't bother to explain. I walked over and gave it to the Captain, properly.

"Thank you, Mr. Firestorm."

"You're welcome, Cap'n."

As Amelia averted her eyes towards the sphere she seemed amazed. "Hmmm... Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?"

Jim just groaned quietly, I tried to motion him, but Amelia beat me to it. "Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, curtly.

"That'll do. Everyone, this is to be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer!"

"Captain, I can assure you, I," again, Delbert was cut off.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for the crew _you_ hired." Now that I think about it, they did give me a bad vibe when I looked around seeing them run about. "They're... how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Mr. Arrow answered.

"There you go, poetry."

"Aye, cap'n." I couldn't agree more.

"Now, see here, both of you," again, for the fourth time, Delbert couldn't finish. I knew he couldn't argue, even with me in the mix.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat -tea, cake, the whole shebang- but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort Dr. Doppler and Hawkins to the galley straightaway. Mr. Firestorm will work with me."

I was surprised to hear this. "Really, Cap'n?"

"I could use another man who can understand the true meaning of respect. And young Hawkins will be working with for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim was playing with a pendulum, but ceased as he heard his assignment. "What? The cook?"

I could help but be surprised as well when I head this. Two friends working on opposite sides of the ranking chart? "Cap'n," I said, "with the upmost respect, I don't want to leave Jim alone."

"Are you asking to work with him, Mr. Firestorm?" She did seem kinda confused.

"Yes, ma'am. He gets in a lot less trouble with me around." I really didn't want to say that, but it was the only excuse I could come up with.

"Very well, you may work with Silver as well, though I would not suggest it, you seem to have your reasons."

"Thank you, Cap'n." I ran over to Jim and Delbert.

"Is that the only excuse you could come up with?" Jim asked.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Heh, it worked, didn't it?"

* * *

Wow, talk about sacrifice. Who would shun away a job with the captain? If that's not friendship I don't know what is. Tell me if you think so.


	6. Meet Silver

Okay, new chapter, new possibilities. And I stress the possibilities part. Enjoy this mystery filled chapter.

* * *

As we came down to the galley, Delbert and Jim was making smudgy remarks toward the Captain. I must say that I found that a way to get in deep trouble. Mr. Arrow thought so too.

"I'll not tlerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy."

Not even looking back at them, which I thought they deserved it, I heard whistling among all the steam in the back of the galley. "Mr. Silver," Arrow called.

A very large man came from the steam. "Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' such fine and distinguished guests to my humble galley. Had I known, I'd 've tucked in my shirt," the cook said with a hearty tone.

As he was talking, I seen that almost his entire right side was mechanical. I felt fear, confusion, and anger raise up inside of me. The fear and confusion was from what Billy Bones said, I knew that, but where did the anger come from? My past? He didn't look like a killer. However, how could you trust a possible pirate?

"A cyborg?" I heard Jim whisper. I wanted to get right down to it and ask questions, but I knew I couldn't. I was sure Jim felt the same way.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Arrow continued.

"Love the outfit, Doc," Silver said, scanning Delbert with his cyborg eye.

"Someone needs to," I whispered toward Jim, who chuckled.

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eye," Delbert said, nervously. "Uh, this is Jim Hawkins and Greg Firestorm." He pulled us up, having us take his place.

"Jimbo! Gregy!" Silver exclaimed, extending his metal hand. Jim flinched a bit, but I just looked at it. Since when am I so brave? Do I know something or am I just assuming? He realized his mistake and switched it with a metal hand. Neither of us made a move.

"Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware," He said. He returned to his work, showing us what he used it for. He even tried to make joke like pretending to cut off his hand. To most, it didn't work, but me, I was ready to smile. I put my hand over my mouth, again, the habit, and thought maybe he wasn't the one if he was this hearty.

"These gears have been tough gettin' used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He brought everything to a big pot in the center of the kitchen and poured it in. He added some spices, tasted his work, and poured a bowl for each of us. "Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew," he insisted.

Delbert was the first to taste the concoction. "Mmmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust." Delbert was a bit of a picky eater when it came to taste.

I tried it myself, "Hm, not to bad."

"Old family recipe," Silver mentioned. As he said that, we noticed an eyeball float on top of Delbert's bowl, causing him to shriek. "In fact, that was a part of the old family," Silver said with a large guffaw.

I looked at mine and dropped it on the spot. "Just kiddin' doc." Then he took the eyeball out and ate it. I shuddered at the thought of it being an actual eye. Then he urged Jim, "Go on, Jimbo, have a swig."

He looked at me, like wanting a second opinion. I just shrugged and looked down at the bowl I dropped, wondering if it was really necessary for me to do that. I looked back up and saw Jim picking up his spoon, then the spoon ate what was in it, turning pink and growing eyes along the process. We both gasped.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief!" Silver exclaimed. " So that's where you was hinding!"

The blob turned into a straw and drank the rest of Jim's stew, then turned to a vacuum and ate mine on the floor. "Well, who's this little fella?" I asked.

He then flew up and snuggled against Jim's cheek. "Wha-? Ha! What is this thing?" he asked. Morph repeated what Jim said and turned into him.

"He has a talent, doesn't he?" I asked, watching closely.

"He's a morph," Silver answered. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1." Morph became a blob again, licked Jim's cheek and flew up to the cyborg. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We've been together ever since," he finished.

Silver did seem kinda nice. He couldn't be the one to raid a village and take hostages. There's too much heart to him. However, he's the only cyborg I've seen my entire life, so I can't let him off that easy.

Just then I heard two bells from on deck. I turned to hear what Mr Arrow may have to say. "We're about to get underway," he said. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nuclues have superluminal jets?" Delbert asked. Everyone just looked at him. "I'll follow you."

"Mr. Hawkins and Firestorm will stay in your charge, Mr Silver."

Silver spit out some food he was tasting, obviously surprised to hear this. "Beggin' you pardon, sir, but," the cyborg started.

"Captain's orders. See to it the cabin boys stay busy." I started to rethink the idea working with a cyborg.

As Arrow left, we all started to argue with him, but gave up with a sigh. We all rubbed our fingers over our eyes, pinching the bridge of our noses.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" Silver asked.

"Whatever," Jim replied.

"I was willing," I said, trying to sound obvious that I turned down another job.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with the captain?" Silver started back on his work. I looked in a nearby barrel and seen some purps. I knew this could be a way to get info.

I picked one up and tossed it at Jim. "Hey, Jim, aren't these purps like the ones back home, on _Montressor_?" I made sure the cyborg heard me, raising my voice at the end.

Jim noticed where I was going and replied, "You're right. You ever been there?" He asked Silver.

"Ah, can't says I have, Jimbo," the cook answerd. He was either telling the truth, or he's a good liar.

Jim hoisted himself on the counter, while I just leaned up against it. I heard Jim bite into the purp. "So you wouldn't know a place called Shanghai?" I asked that for my own reasons.

"Shanghai?" Silver repeated. "I can't say that either, but wasn't that place famous for something? Or was that Shangho?"

"Actually, it was Shangho that was famous for their food." I thought maybe going along with a conversation might give us some idea to anywhere he's been.

"Come to think of it," Jim kept the other idea going, "just before we left we met this old who was, um he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his,"

"Is that so?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, what was that old salamander's name?" Jim pretended to think. "Oh yeah, Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones? Bones? T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, romin' this port," Silver answered.

There was a whistle from on-deck that caught my ear. "Prepare to cast off!" I heard Mr. Arrow giving out orders. Could I've done that if I was working with the captain?

"Eh, off with ya both and watch the launch," the cyborg said, kindly enough.

"You sure?" I asked, while Jim was already walking towards the deck.

"Yeah, there'll be plenty of work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

I ran out, passing Jim and making it on deck.

"We're all clear, Captain!" I looked up, barely seeing the lookout waving toward the captain.

"All hands to stations!" There was Arrow yelling again. Jim finally made it on deck while everyone began moving about. "Loose all solar sails!" As we watched them loose the sails, someone bumped into Jim, and hit me in the process.

"Careful James," I said, joking, using his real name. "Don't want to cause trouble." Just then, two guys ran past and toppled me over. "Bloody galoots," I said while getting up.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Gregory," Jim said with a smirk. He helped me up the rest of the way.

"Thanks," I said.

After a minute, I noticed that I felt weightless. I looked down to see that I was right, there was no gravity. It felt kinda cool and I did a spin to show off. It felt like I was on a solar board. "Now this is cool."

The next second, the artificial gravity kicked in and I fell and landed knee down. I looked behind me and seen Jim on all fours. That shows that I was a little more coordinated then Jim.

"I wouldn't get up just yet," I said.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

"Do you know how much power one needs to leave the atmosphere in one piece?" Just as I finished, the ship took off. I braced myself, feeling myself skid a bit. As we got to a manageable speed, I got up and seen Jim already on the shrouds, looking at the beauty of space. I jumped on the side of the ship and sat there, watching space whales drift along past us.

"Whoa," I heard Jim whisper. I just smiled, looking at what all is to be seen. I must admit, things are looking better then expected.

"Enjoying yourself, James?" I asked. I looked over and he gave me a nod.

"Jimbo! Gregy!" We both looked back to see Silver calling us. "I got two new friends I'd like you to meet." I got off the side and landed on the floor, putting my hand on my mouth. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." He tossed a mop and bucket to each of us.

"Yippe," Jim muttered.

I just looked at them. "Hello," and rolled my eyes.

* * *

And the journey is underway. A slew of cyborgs, huh? I could guess that, and I'd say the conversation deal could've worked. Do you think so?


	7. Sacrifice

I will forewarn that there is a disturbing scene near the end. So brace yourself.

* * *

We got to work a while later, swabbing the deck. As I looked at Jim, he slapped the mop onto the floor. "Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop."

I could tell he didn't like to be put on such a low end of a chain, he was always like that. I remember when we were still kids, anytime we played any game of pretend he would always insist on being the leader. I just blew to the side of my face, pushing my one strand of hair away from my eye.

Then there was this big guy that came over and shoved Jim against the shrouds. "Watch it, twerp," he said, darkly, before walking away.

"Look who's talking," I said, under my breath. "You alright, Jim?"

"Pretty much," he replied, then started back on mopping.

I got to working as he did, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Jim hesitating. He was focused on something else. As I looked at what he was looking at, the crew members noticed Jim looking over, and apparently assumed I was staring too.

"What are you looking at, weirdos?" the largest one asked.

His head then crawled off his body and a face appeared on his chest. "Yeah, weirdos," it finished. Looking at that made me sick, so I turned quickly. I remember during that raid, I seen a shadow of someone cutting off someone's head in an ally. That didn't help me any time later on.

Then I heard this hissing noise. I wasn't sure if I should look, but I did and I found myself looking at a spider-like crew member. "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," it said, closing in on Jim.

Jim had that usual look on him. "Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" he asked.

That didn't work out to well and I saw the spider move in for the collar of Jim's jacket. I didn't want that to happen, so I dashed in-between them. "Don't!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." As he said that, we both could smell his breath.

"Yeah, ahem. Too bad our noses work just fine." I wanted to say that under my breath, but he heard me.

"Why, you impudent little," then he got both of us by out jackets and slammed us against the main mast. All the crew was gathering around, apparently looking for blood because there was no way for us to fight back. "Any last words, cabin boy?" he asked, getting his claw dangerously close to my neck.

Before he could go for the kill, a clamp got on the spiders claw. It was Silver. "Mr. Scroop, you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard," he asked, squeezing the claw. Mr. Scroop dropped us on the spot, but the other claw he used to hold us got too close to my right cheek, cutting it, deeply, from the chin to near the eye.

"What's all this then?" Everyone averted their eyes to Mr. Arrow, coming down the stairs to the deck. I covered my cut so no one could see. "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any furture offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He then stopped in front of Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

He hesitated, having a wanting to kill look in his eyes. But he glanced over at Silver, lost the look, and said, "Transparently." Apparently Silver got them all together to make them seem fearful toward him.

Mr. Arrow walked out and then everyone disbanded.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" Silver called, then picked up one of the mops. "Jimbo, Gregy, I gave you a job," he said.

"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing," Jim started.

"Belay that! Now I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on these pups, and let me know if there be any more distractions."

With that, Silver started down to the galley, but Morph looked at me then flew straight to Silver. He was telling him something, then Silver looked at me, as well as Jim. "Gregy, what happened?" Silver pointed to my cheek.

I slowly pulled my hand off and looked at it. A third of my palm was covered in blood. I looked up at Jim, he pulled back, gasping. I looked at Silver, he came running over. "How bad is it?" I asked.

"Bad enough to need it bundled right away, lad." He pulled me over, heading for the galley. I looked back to see Jim, just standing there, like he was frozen.

As we came through, all the crew was in the galley. I didn't know if they were waiting for dinner or what. However, they all looked at me, amazed at the bloody cut I had. I noticed Scroop in the dark corner, smiling at the work he did. I couldn't help but scowl at him. The smile left his face and he looked away. We went to the back, where no one could see us.

I went over to wash it, but I ended up just rinsing it cause the soap made it way too painful. As I got most of the blood off, I went back to Silver, who had a first-aid kit ready to go. He pulled out some bandages and taped them on. "There, now, get goin'. I don't think Jimbo will finish his work without you around." Silver sounded a little more orderly then usual, but I didn't mind it, I wanted out of that bug infested place. As I went through a second time, everyone was still watching as I passed by, but Scroop kept to the shadows, his eyes closed.

I came up on-deck and went back over to Jim. He was back to mopping, but stopped as I came in. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"It's okay. It should get better after a few days," I said with a smile, trying to make him feel better.

Jim looked down. "Oh, okay." He went back to mopping.

I didn't feel right, hearing him say it like that. He had something on his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Everything."

"As in?"

He set his mop aside and looked at me. "All that you did for me, getting me out of trouble, helping me with some of my school work and all that, and what did you get for it? A scar that you may have for the rest of your life."

"Jim, I-"

"No, you sacrificed too much. You'd be much better off without me." He then went over to the side of the deck.

I walked over, jumped on some of the rope, and said, "Jim, I did what I did to help. I don't think of the costs, I just do it. You're my best friend, so how could I just stand and watch?"

Jim looked at me, then looked at my patched up cut. I knew he thought it was his fault, and I would too if I was in his position, but he shouldn't beat himself up so much. "I know it's not much, but thanks."

I gave him a smirk. "Heh, no problem."

* * *

I'd say that was the greatest sacrifice Gregory made yet. Of course if he didn't make that comment, things may have not gone too far, but live and learn. Wouldn't you agree?


	8. Teaching sort

This chapter is more on the sentimental side. That's why it's so short. But it gives you more of an insight on Jim's and Greg's stories. Enjoy!

* * *

About an hour later, Jim and I were just about done cleaning the deck. I even found a few drops of blood from where I was cut. Even Morph was helping us out, turning into a mop himself. When he turned back into a blob he hiccuped, bubbles flying from his mouth from the soapy water. I had to admit, it was cute.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh?" Jim sounded to be back to normal. "Making new friends, like that spider psycho."

Then Morph turned into a mini version of Scroop. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!" he repeated.

"A little uglier." Then Morph made him look maniacal.

"Pretty close," I said.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles." We looked over toward the stairs and seen Silver come up with his bowl, dumping out some scraps. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

"Um, look, I uh... what you did... thanks." Took a while for Jim to find the right words.

"Same here," I said.

"How's your cheek holdin' up, lad?" Silver asked.

"It's holding up good," I replied. "A little pain every now and then, but not as much as I thought it would."

He then nodded, but sighed afterwards. "Didn't your paps ever teach you to pick your fights a little more carefully?" Jim looked away, same as me. Whenever someone mentions about a mom or dad, I get the reoccurring memory of the raid in my head. "Your father's not the teaching sort?" Silver assumed.

"No." Jim was the one to speak. "He was more of the 'taking off and never coming back' sort."

Jim then stood by the side of the ship. I followed soon after, same as Silver. "Sorry, lad," he said.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine."

"Is that so?" Silver then looked over at me. "What about your pap?"

I looked away and stared out into space. "Try MIA for 10 years after a pirate raid."

"Pirates?"

"I don't like to talk about it," I said, wiping a tear trying to build in my eye.

"Hmmm... Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep the both of you out of trouble," Silver said, tapping us both on the head.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight."

"You can't do-" Jim was getting defensive.

"You won't so much eat, sleep, or scratch you bum without my say-so."

"Don't do us any favors!" Jim yelled.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, lad." I gave him a strange look. "You can be sure of that."

* * *

Well, seems that Silver has some plans for the two of them. What do you think?


	9. Was it worth it?

Chapter nine. Whew, talk about work. I never been this engrossed with a story. Enjoy this one!

* * *

Over the next months that passed by, Silver put us to work. He gave us work from peeling potatoes to scraping urchins off the hull of the ship. After the first few weeks, I was finally able to take off the bandage for my cut, which turned into a nasty scar across my cheek. I didn't let that bother me though. I was more worried about Jim. I often found him daydreaming. One time Silver was showing us how to make a study knot, but Jim already left, making the knot before Silver was finished.

"What's wrong with him?" Silver asked.

"Probably the usual," I replied, watching Jim walk about the ship. He was thinking about his past, I knew it.

We stopped wearing our jackets after a while, only using them when needed. I often found Jim on the end of the bowsprit, watching all the stars and galaxies roam by. 'Never seen him so calm,' I thought. Even when we washed dishes, when I got done with my half, I see Jim behind me, already asleep, leaning up against a finished bowl or pot. Silver even put a jacket on him to keep him from catching a chill, and I did what he didn't finish, which wasn't much. He was a better bus boy then I was.

One time, we helped Sil, which is a nickname I made up for Silver at that time, get a small boat out for a test run. As Silver went out, I looked at Jim. He had a feeling of worry in his eyes. I remember that day too well, where his father left without a word to him, but Sil wasn't so cold hearted. He came back and let us on. As we jumped on, Silver was explaining how to control it, but Jim beat him to the punch and already had it in gear.

Sil wasn't ready for it, "Whoa!"

But I was. "Yeeeaaahh Ha!"

I was standing the whole time, even when we flew in a comet. I shook some of the dust off and took a look at the beauty of the aura.

"Greg!" I looked at Jim, who had a daring look in his eye.

I placed my feet under a couple of boards and said, "Bring it!"

Then Jim pulled some twists and spins, making me feel like I was back on a solar surfer again. Now I knew the feeling of how daring Jim got when he pulled his daring stunts. I had to return the favor. As Jim gave me the controls, I headed us back to the ship, making some sharp turns as we went to show Jim how I did things.

We went in the ship, pulling on the ropes to get it in place.

"Oh, Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today," Silver said as he plopped down into the boat. "And Greg, I don't know how you pulled off such turns. I didn't know this boat could take such a thing."

"It takes practice," I told him.

"They weren't exactly singing our praises when we left home," Jim said, taking a seat. I sat on the head of the boat. "But we're gonna change all that."

"Are you now?" Sil asked. "How so?"

"Uh... we got some plans. Gonna make people see us a little different."

"Sometimes... plans go astray."

"Not this time."

"When the time comes," I added, "we'll be livin' the way we should be."

Silver nodded, then pulled his mechanical leg up and tried tightening a bolt on it. Morph seemed worried and turned into a wrench to help. "Oh, thank you, Morphy," he said, and quickly fixed his problem. Jim sat up and watched, same as me.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Jim asked.

Sil looked at his metal hand. "You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?" I asked, trying to sound caring.

"Well, was that scar worth it, Gregy?"

I just looked at him for a moment. What did he mean? But as I felt the leftover wound, I knew what he meant. Was it worth trying to get Jim out of trouble? "I think so," I replied, smiling at Jim. He did the same.

"I'm hoping it is too, Greg. I most surly am." He leaned back, draping his arm over Jim's shoulders. The two leaned their heads back to rest. I just shook my head, but this peaceful moment didn't last. Something hit the ship, hard, and I fell off the boat onto the floorboards.

"What in the universe was that?" I screamed.

We ran out as the ship steadied some and got on deck. "What the devil?" Silver asked as he came up behind me. I looked up and seen a star exploding, going supernova!

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" I heard the captain yell as she ran up to her command station.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines," Arrow called.

Everyone did just that, I made mine so tight that the only way to get it off was to cut it off. Bits of rock started tearing the sails bit by bit then the captain ordered for them to be secured. Jim and Silver went over to the bowsprit while I went up to take care of the ones higher up.

The waves made it hard trying to pull the sails up, but that didn't matter. I was too focused on the task at hand. However, I noticed a large meteor, capable of destroying the whole ship, coming by.

"Oh my!" I thought this was it. The end of all our journeys. I looked down at Jim and Silver, wondering what they were thinking, but then the red glow started to dim. "Say wha?" That hunk of rock was being pulled back. I looked past it and seen the very thing that I hoped wouldn't be. "Black Hole!" I screamed.

The sails were about to be secured and I already started heading down, but a wave caught me off balance. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air. I looked around, trying to find where I was headed, but before I could maneuver, I felt my head hit something, heard orders from Mr. Arrow concerning me, then... nothing.

* * *

In case you're wondering, yes, he was knocked out. Mr. Arrow must have see it happen, since Greg heard him say something about him. You think so?


	10. Chart your own course

Don't have much to say today, other than enjoy.

* * *

"**Greg, get out of here!"**

"**Daddy, I don't want to leave you and Mommy!"**

"**Go, now!"**

"**AAGGGHHHHHH!!!!"**

"NO!!" I jolted up, finding myself in my hammock, my hair draped with sweat. "Another dream," I said, falling back into the wet spot in the cloth. I put my hand to my head, to find an ice pack strapped on. 'Must've hit my head pretty hard,' I thought.

I swung out of the springless bed and took the ice pack off. I didn't see Jim anywhere, so I decided to check on-deck. "Now you listen to me, James Hawkins." I knew that was Silver, his voice could be heard a mile away if he's lecturing someone. I kept to the shadows of the stairs leading to where the hammocks were, listening in on the conversation. "You got the makings of greatness in ya, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls, and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sales and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light comin' off ya that day."

'Prue poetry,' I thought. It was true that Jim had something in him, but I never found any way of telling him. For once, I was glad a cyborg was around. I did have to look beyond that 'hunk of hardware.'

"Now, Jim, I, uh... I best be gettin' about my watch and you best be gettin' some shut-eye. Could you check on Greg while you go down there?"

"No need," I said, catching their attention.

"Gregy? What are you doing up?" Sil sounded surprised.

"Aw, come on, Sil. You know a bump on the head can't keep me down." They got a smile on their faces. I always made sure people was in a good mood. "So, what happened while I was out?" Both smiles left as I asked that. "Oh, wrong question?"

"Mr. Arrow's gone," Jim mumbled.

"The big stiff?" I got one smile from Silver.

"Aye, lad," Silver said, "but I don't think it's his fault."

Jim then headed down the crews sleeping quarters. "Is he beating himself up again?" I asked.

"Aye, he won't take it so easy."

"So typical of him."

"And what about you?" I just looked at Silver. "Why are you here?"

I thought a bit. "The adventure, thrills, and spending time with Jim."

"So you follow Jim all over the place, do ya?"

"Yeah, but most times he gets us into trouble."

Things were silent for a bit, until Silver broke it, saying, "You know, you can't be a first mate forever."

That surprised me. "First mate?"

"You just said you followed him. He makes most of the choices, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Like I told Jimbo, You need to chart your own course."

I thought about what he said. I know I should make my own way, but where should I go? "What if you don't know were to go?" I asked.

"Trust me, lad. When the time comes, you'll know."

* * *

Oh wait, I lied. I do have something to say. There's another story that popped up and it's down in my profile. "Treasure Planet; The Price One Pays." Be sure to check it out!


	11. Hatred grows

I'll warn that this chapter may surprise some of you. Well, enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning by the sound of a hard thud on the floor. I pulled my groggy head up and looked over the cloth coving my view. Jim was pushed out of bed again. I thought it was too early, so I just tried to get back to sleep.

"Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this," I heard Jim say.

'Oh, that blob of mischief,' I thought.

"Ow!" After hearing that, I snapped my eyes open. "Hey, Morph!" I heard a sound like someone doing that thing with their tongue to make fun of. "Hey, come back here!" Then I saw Morph flying above me with one of Jim's shoes.

"Oh my gosh, now what's going on?" I asked, pulling myself up.

"Morph's got my shoe. Could you help me?" Jim asked, still trying to catch either Morph or his shoe.

"Oh, you can never get out of trouble, can you?" I got out of my hammock and put on my shoes as Jim and Morph went on-deck. As I got out to meet them, Jim was using his shoe to hit... something. "Okay, what did I miss?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"A wake up call," Jim answered, "that's what you missed." He got up and wiped his face. Morph must have gotten him wet. "Help me sneak on Morph," then he headed for the galley.

We both went in, Jim stumbling while putting his shoe on while going down the stairs. We looked under some of the tables until the barrel caught our suspicions. As we looked inside, I noticed one of the purps grew eyes.

"Ha! Busted!" we exclaimed and we both lunged after him. We landed inside, with some extra room to spare. Jim caught hold of Morph and then tickled him. I couldn't help but smile, seeing Jim the way he was when he was six, always smiling.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting." We heard voices coming from outside the barrel. It must've been the crew members.

"There's only four of them left," another added.

"We are wanting to move!" one more said. Jim and I peaked out of a small hole in the barrel.

"We don't move 'till we got the treasure in hand!" I seen Silver's mechanical arm through the hole. Silver was a leader? He seemed too kind hearted for that. I put my hand over my mouth, not so much for keeping silent, but hoping that what I seen wasn't true.

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop came in.

"I'll say what's to say!" Silver got Scroop by the neck. "Disobey my orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and, so help me you'll be joining 'im!" He then threw Scroop at the barrel, causing us to shake and to nearly loose Morph, but I caught him.

"Strong talk, but I know other wise." Scroop reached his claw in the barrel. I pulled back as far as I could and pulled my hand over my face, covering my scar. I didn't want him to do anything again to me, and Jim made sure of that. He pulled a purp up and held it just so the claw could get it and nothing else. Scroop took the bait.

"You got something to say, Mr. Scroop?" Sil asked.

"It's those kids. Me thinks you have a soft spot for 'em."

"Now mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only, Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of a couple of nose-whipping little whelps?" Again, my hopes were in vain. I could feel anger raising inside of me. He might as well have been the one to take my parents.

"What was it now? Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya," Scroop said, mockingly. "And that boy, I seen him before. He was there when we raided Shanghai." They were the ones who destroyed my home? "And I'm sure he's the son of those couple that kept asking for their son before they died."

My anger turned to hatred quick. I was ready to take my chances and she how many I could kill with my bare hands, but Jim already had me by the shoulders, pushing me down. Now I knew who killed my parents.

"Shut your yap! I cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent. But I ain't gone soft."

"Land ho!" I knew that was the lookout calling.

As we heard everyone leave the galley, Jim and I got out of the barrel. I didn't dare look at Jim. I knew my anger would show and he would be too stunned if something were to happen. "Greg?" I ignored Jim and thought ahead.

"We need to tell Captain Amelia," I said, holding back as much anger as I could. We started up, but was cut off by Silver, coming back down.

"Jimbo, Gregy?" the cyborg looked surprised. "Playing games, are we?" He came down, forcing us back. Jim and I were backed up against two separate tables, mine a little closer to Silver.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," Jim replied. I felt a steak knife behind me and grabbed it back handed. Perfect for me for I always held short objects backhanded.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. I always hated to loose." As he said that, I heard a click behind him. He must've had something.

"Well, I DON'T PLAY FAIR!" I yelled and took the knife and sliced it half way through Silver's pump in his leg, giving us a chance to break through. We ran up and made our way to the captains quarters. I cut the corners, making myself run ahead of Jim. As we went in the room, I looked back seeing that Silver knew where we was, before I closed the door.

* * *

There, surprised? And I'm not even done yet. What do you think?


	12. Pirates take over

Okay, number 12 is up and running. Excuse any mistakes please. I didn't have time to proofread this.

* * *

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang!" the Captain replied as we told her what was going on. She was furious alright. She went into a cabinet, pulled out a few things and loaded a gun. "Doctor, familiar with these?" She threw one gun at Delbert.

"Oh, I've seen... well, I've read-" but he got cut off as he misfired and hit lamp on the wall. "Um, no. No. No, I'm not." It would've been funny if the situation wasn't dire.

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked at Jim. "Mr. Hawkins, defend this with you life." She tossed him the map, but Morph caught it while in the air. As he got in front of me, I snatched it from him.

"No, Morph!" I told him, harshly, making him fly in Jim's pocket. "I'll take it," and put it in my pocket.

"Very well," then the captain shot the floor, leading to the inside of the ship.

We each jumped in and followed the captain to the longboats. "To the longboat, quickly!" she ordered as she sealed the door. We jumped in and the hatch started to open. We looked over and watched it, but then I felt some small force pulling something out of my jacket.

"Morph, no!" Jim jumped out of the boat, chasing Morph. I reached in the pocket where I felt the tug and noticed the map was gone.

"Oh that blob went from mischievous straight to malicious!" I exclaimed. I then heard a bang and noticed the pirates coming in.

"Firestorm, take this!" the captain threw a gun at me and I caught it and immediately started shooting, not even taking the time to aim my shots. Then I saw Delbert shoot the ceiling, knocking a large piece of metal to the floor. Part of the floor broke off and sent three pirates down into the abyss of space.

"Whoa, Delbert." I was surprised he got that shot.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked.

"You know, actually, I _did_," Delbert answered, amazed.

"Look out!" I lunged over and pulled Delbert down, having him dodge a shot. This time, I aimed and shot a few pirates. Unfortunately not to my satisfaction, they still lived. Then I heard a sound of changing gears. I looked down and noticed the hatch was closing. "Bloody Pirates!"

"Gregory, when I say 'now', shoot out the foward cable. I'll take this one," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" I waited for the signal. I kept my eyes on the cable, ready for the shot, but I heard Jim trying to get the map from Morph. It also sounded like Silver was there too. It took a minute, but then Jim came into view.

"Now!" I heard the order and shot the cable while the captain shot the other.

Jim was in the air as we fell. I grabbed him and pulled him in with a quick motion. Amelia started the boat and flew dead ahead as fast as possible. As we were getting some distance in-between us and the new pirate ship, a laser ball was shot toward us. It was a direct hit and we were going down. The captain tried to maneuver us around the plantation, but it wasn't worth it. We crashed, belly up.

Jim pulled pushed the boat up and I tried getting up, but the pain in my right arm was killing me. "Aw, that's gonna leave a bruise," I said, gripping the upper part of my arm.

"Oh, my goodness," Delbert said, coming out. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

"Not one of my gossamer landings," said Amelia, until she groaned in pain and collapsed.

"Captain!" Delbert got down and helped her back up.

"You too?" I asked while Jim helped me up.

"Oh, don't fuss. Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." Amelia didn't look alright. She nearly fell backward. "Mr. Hawkins, the map if you please."

Jim, pulled the map out of his pocket and got a smile on his face, but then the map started floating, dismantled, and turned into a pink glob. "Morph!" Jim yelled. "Morph, where's the map?!" The blob then turned into the map and a pile of rope, putting the map in the rope. "Are you serious?! It's back on the ship?"

"Stifle that blob and get low," the captain ordered. "We've got company."

A longboat floated overhead and we hid under our own, waiting for it to pass by. As it did, we came back out.

I couldn't hold it any longer. "I can't believe this! If that stupid piece of mass didn't grab the map from me we'd-"

"GREG!" Jim and Delbert yelled. I looked at them, seeing they were mad. I looked at Morph and he was losing his pink luster.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Morph. I didn't mean to lash out at you." The blob perked up and flew over to my cheek. Obviously accepting my apology. "Thanks buddy."

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Firestorm, scout ahead," Amelia ordered and gave Jim a gun.

"Aye, Captain," we replied and headed off.

* * *

Well, Greg was ready to explode. Now that's what happens when anger gets the best of you. Wouldn't you agree?


	13. The BioElectronic Navigator

Alright, number 13 is up and rollin'. Sorry for the wait, I was getting other stories going as well. Does anyone here like High School Musical?

Oh, wait, off topic. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

We walked in the forest for some time now. There was still no sign for a defensive position. Also, I felt like Jim was staring at me time from time, but every time I looked, I seen him with his sights forward. It was the third time I looked that I caught him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uh, well..." He hesitated.

"Come on!" I snapped. He gave me a strange look, but it took me a minute to realize what I did, again. "Oh! I'm sorry, Jim, I don't know what's causing all this."

"Your mad." He was very blunt. "I know about your parents and everything, so I can understand, but why hold all that anger?"

"Who said I am?"

"Your eyes are blood red."

That got me. My eyes? Blood red? How was that possible? However, I didn't have much time to think. There was a sound of rustling bushes. We both readied our guns and got close to one bush that we suspected. Jim walked over and looked into the bush. I got my finger close to the trigger, ready to shoot without hesitation. Then a robot jumped out and tackled Jim. I fired, but missed during the sudden action.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" the robot yelled. I lowered my gun, realizing that it's not one of the pirates. "Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me." Then he picked Jim up and did the very things he said to him.

"All right, okay! Would you just let go of me?" Jim said, pushing the robot off.

It then tried for me, but I pulled the gun to his head. "Don't even think about it," I said, harshly.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," it said, backing off. "It's just that I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitudes fine, don't get me wrong, but for heaven's sakes, after a hundred years, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!!" That outburst almost made me pull the trigger on him. However I finally lowered after a while. It realized it was touching Jim again and backed up. "I'm sorry. Am I... I am, uh... My name is." It seemed to have lost a hard drive or something.

"Did he lose his mind or something?" I whispered to Jim, receiving a small giggle. Morph even turned into the bot with a cuckoo clock coming out of his head. Jim shut the lid, causing Morph to turn back to normal.

"BEN!" the bot exclaimed. "Of course, I'm BEN. Bioelectronic Navigator." Then a piece of him was hanging loose. He quickly fixed it. "Oops. And you are?"

Jim was reaching down for his gun. "Jim."

"Greg," I replied.

BEN took Jim's left arm while also taking my right. "Oh, well a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Gregory."

I pulled back, my arm throbbing in pain as he shook it. "Don't touch that arm!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway..."

"Look, we're kinda in a hurry, okay?" Jim started. "We've got to find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us."

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them." We then started without BEN. "I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper." The 'Flint' part caught our attention.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally," BEN replied, "I'm not a therapist and anyway, but I... you let me know when I'm rambling."

I was trying to get this straight. "Wait, hold on. If you knew about Flint, then you must know about the treasure!"

"Treasure?"

"Yeah. Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?"

"Sound familiar?" Jim asked.

"It's, well," BEN started, "it's all a little-little-little fuzzy. Wait. I-I r-r-remember." He sounded to be malfunctioning. "I do. I... treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing, and opening and closing, and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him-" He then got caught off by malfunctions. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot!"

"BEN! BEN! BEN!" Jim smacked him and made his spin around.

"And you are?" For a minute I thought he lost all data on our meeting.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?"

"I want to say Larry and Henry."

That got me confused. "Say what? No, no! The centroid of the mechanism or something like that."

"I'm sorry, Greg. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind." So I was right, he did lose his mind. "You haven't found it have you?" he asked, searching Jim and about to go for me.

I pulled the gun out again. "Aahhh, don't even think about it. Now what is it?"

"My missing piece." He then turned and shown and empty space with wires hanging out. "My primary memory circuit?

"Well, sorry, BEN," I said, starting off with Jim.

"Look, BEN, we really need to find a place to hide, okay?" Jim asked. "So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on."

"Oh, uh, so, well, then... I guess, uh... this is goodbye, huh?" I wish he didn't sound so pitiful. It was driving me nuts. "I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and... I do understand, I do. Bye-bye." We looked back to see him on his gears that acted as wheels.

We both looked at each other. Jim sighed while I wiped my face. Why were we such a sucker for sympathetic moments?

"Fine you can come," Jim said.

"But you have to stop talking," I ordered.

BEN leapt up to his feat. "Huzzah! Hahaha! Oh this is fantastic," he yelled while jump into Jim's arms, hugging him. "Me and my best buddies out lookin' for a..." He stopped himself, realizing he wasn't obeying my order. "Ahem, being quiet."

"And you have to stop _touching_ me," Jim ordered.

BEN then jumped out of his arms. "Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos."

"Okay. Now, I think we should head-"

"Say listen, before we go out on our big search, um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" BEN asked, moving some plants to show an oddly shaped building in the distance. "Kind of urgent."

"BEN," I said, a smile building on my face, "I think you just solved our problem!"

* * *

BEN, the Bio-Electronic Nuisance if you ask me. Ha! Just a joke. He's one of my favorite characters so I don't hate him. You're a fan too, right?


	14. Bargining a life

Okay, back to the basics. Number 14 is up and running and you'll get a glimpse of how much hatred there is in Greg's heart.

* * *

We went back and got the Doctor and the Captain to take them to BEN's house. By the time we arrived it was about sunset. As we came in, I noticed the place was a mess. It was worse then my room when I got sloppy.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people," BEN said as he moved some things around. "You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often, but, you know, when you're batchin' it, you tend to, uh let things go."

At that time, Delbert was putting Amelia down, resting her on a metal dome on the floor. "Need help?" I asked.

"No, I got it Greg," Delbert replied.

"Aw isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" BEN said. "How about drinks for the happy couple?" Then he pulled out a tray of oil, grease and whatever else a robot drinks. I was about ready to hurl.

"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you. We don't drink, and we're not a couple," Delbert replied then looked at Amelia.

'Right,' I thought.

"Look at these markings." Apparently Delbert was changing the subject. "They're identical to the ones on the map."

"Do you think they may be hieroglyphics of an ancient culture?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I suspect, Greg."

"Since when were you into history?" Jim asked me.

"If you paid attention in history class, you'd know I got half the answers on oral questions," I replied. Jim just rolled his eyes.

"Firestorm, Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach." I can understand the captain was doing her job, but she shouldn't be giving orders in her condition.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me," Delbert ordered. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still."

"Very forceful Doctor. Go on, say something else." If you ask me, they were made for each other.

"Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies!" We all looked over and saw BEN standing on the entrance. "Hey fellas! We're over here, fellas!"

I ran over and pulled him down just before the shots fired at him. "Do you want to be dismantled!?!" I lashed. Then Jim came up and started shooting at the pirates. I joined, but I couldn't get a decent shot. There was too much distance.

"Stop wastin' your fire!" I heard Silver's voice order the crew. "Hello up there!"

I looked up to see a white flag. "He's bargaining I bet."

"Jimbo! If, uh, it's alright with the captain I'd like a short word with ya! No tricks! Just a little palaver."

"I don't think we should trust him."

"But wait a minute, he still thinks we have it," Jim said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Whoa! You're not going down there alone, James!"

"No, Greg, you need to stay with the Captain and-"

"Delbert can take care of it," I said while throwing my gun to the doctor. He caught it unwillingly.

"Uh, Greg," Delbert started.

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me." I jumped out of the building and started toward Silver. I looked back and Jim ran up beside me.

We met Silver in the middle between their standing and ours. Morph flew past my head and headed toward Silver. "Ah, Morphy," Silver said. "I wondered where you was off to." Sil then sat on a rock and checked his mechanical leg. "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game of tag we had in the galley."

'It should've been more,' I thought.

Silver sighed. "Whatever you heard back there, at least the part concerning you two, I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd have gutted us all." He stood at the last part. Jim and I both just looked at him. "Listen to me," he said, moving in close. "If we play our cards right, the three of us can walk away from this rich as kings."

Jim seemed to be thinking it over. "Yeah?"

"Jim!" I exclaimed. How could he take that murder's deal?

"Now hold on, Gregy. This is for you too, ya know," Silver said, chuckling a bit. "You two get me that map and, uh, an even portion of the treasure is yours." Silver then stuck out his hand, obviously thinking we would take him up on the offer.

"Boy, you are really somethin'," Jim said. I smiled, glad he turned it down and slammed it in his face. "All that talk about greatness, light coming off of my sails... what a joke."

"Now see here Jimbo."

"And telling me when the time comes," I added. "Did you give my parents the time before you KILLED THEM?!?" I screamed to make sure he got my point. Silver just looked at me, but I don't care for a murderer. "I ought to kill you here and now."

"I mean, at least you taught us one thing. Stick to it, right?" Jim said.

"Well, that's just what we're gonna do. We'll both make sure you won't see one drabloon of _our_ treasure," I finished.

"That treasure is owed me, by t'under!" Silver yelled.

"Well, try to find it without _my map_, by t'under," Jim yelled back.

Silver stood straight up and his look went completely serious. "Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boys? Now, mark me. Kither I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" He then turned and headed for the camp. "Morph, hop to it." Morph didn't dare make a move. "Now!" he turned and yelled.

Morph hid behind Jim and my anger swelled. Next thing I knew, I felt myself reach behind me and pull something out and headed straight for Silver. I got two steps forward, but was held back by Jim, pulling my arm. As my confusion overrode my anger, I looked at him to see a sense of fear in his eyes. Then I looked at Silver to be no different. I looked at my hand and seen the knife I used to cut Silvers leg.

'How did I?' I dropped the piece of metal on the spot and headed for BEN's home. 'Am I _that _bent on revenge?'

* * *

Willing to stab through the heart? Better yet, how did he keep the knife? That is blind rage for you; mind set on revenge and you'll know nothing else.


	15. Only one was worth it

**WARNING!! WARNING!!** There is some gut busting violence in here that may leave you feeling totally sick in you stomach. I will say that Greg is getting what he wanted for a long time, but you may have a hard time taking all this in. Trust me, I know, I wrote it.

* * *

Hours passed after we told Amelia and Delbert about what happened. We left out the part with me and what I almost did. Did rage blind me that much? I can't seem to handle the rage in my heart. However, the Captain got most of my attention during the night.

"Everyone," she said, seemingly forcing herself to give the order, "we must stick together and... and... ohh."

"And what? What?" Delbert demanded, removing his glasses. "We must stick together and what?!"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her," Jim insisted.

'Help?' I thought. I felt the scar across my face, reminding me of what happened that last time I helped someone. I still thought it was worth it.

"Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that _kind_ of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless." Delbert was very uptight. I was sure he said all that in one breath.

"It's okay, Doc," Jim assured. "It's alright." Jim walked over to the entrance. I was on the other side of where he was standing at. We were both looking outside, trying to figure out what to do.

"Yeah, Doc," BEN came in. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." He then got up to Jim and whispered, me just barley hearing him, "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

"Without the map, we're dead," Jim mumbled.

I walked over and joined him. "If we try to leave we're dead."

"If we stay here..."

"We're dead!" Morph exclaimed. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Both Jim and I sighed. Oh, what options we had led us to death's door.

"Well, I think Jimmy and Gregory could use a little 'quiet time'. So I'll just slip out the back door," BEN said.

That got our attention, as we turned to see him. "Back door?" we asked in unison.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here," BEN said as he rolled a metal ball, showing a secret opening. "Which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

"Wow! What is all this?" I asked as I looked down seeing all the machinery below.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery running through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!"

"Hey, Doc," Jim called. "Doc, I think I found a way out of here. Greg, keep an eye on them."

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little agitated.

"They need someone to look after them."

"Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna let you go through this maze, Lord knowing what's down there."

"Oh fine," he sighed in defeat. He then looked up at Delbert.

"No, no. Jim, Greg, wait. The captain ordered us to stay," Delbert tried to stop us.

"We'll be back," he said as he jumped in the hole.

"Make some room!" I said as I jumped in.

After a while, we made it through the maze and stole a longboat from the pirates (oh, the irony) and headed for the ship.

We made it on and started down the stairs to the longboat area. I felt as though someone was behind us, it being so silent. Being on a ship now occupied by pirates didn't make me feel too secure. I was ready to scream, feeling so scared.

"Greg, we'll go get the map. BEN, you stay here," Jim started.

"Right, I'll go disable the laser cannons. Aye-aye Captain Jimmy," the robot interrupted and headed off.

"BEN, no!"

"Want me to go get him?" I asked.

"No, I think he remembers how to take care of a ship."

"Remembers?" I remembered BEN saying he lost his mind. "Okay, we're doomed."

We went through the interior of the ship and made our way to the longboats. Upon entering, I saw a leftover gun by the side. 'Well, just in case,' I thought.

After a quick search, we found the map in a pile of rope. We both sighed in relief, but then an alarm sounded. 'Oh, BEN!' I thought.

We began running back to the deck, hoping to get out of there before anyone noticed. The alarm stopped after a few seconds, but we didn't take any chances. Jim looked flustered. "That stupid robot's gonna get us all-" Jim trailed off as we seen Scroop at the top of the stairs. "Killed," he finished.

"Cabin boys," Scroop said in a killing tone.

I reached behind me and felt the gun I found in the in the longboat bay. "We'll see who's killed," I mumbled.

Jim started running, but I stood and pulled out the gun and shot. I missed and Scroop came up and punched me into some pipes. I went limp and hit the floor, feeling as though a numbing solution went through my body. I tried to force myself up, only to have a faint feeling of something cutting my cheek again and forcing me over.

I was able to open my eyes and seen Scroop heading after Jim. Apparently he thought he finished me. After a quick minute, I pulled myself up to try and follow, but then things went pitch black. Must've been BEN again. I walked forward, letting the pipes and walls be my guide for a short spell until some lights came back on for me to see Jim pointing the gun in my direction.

"Wait!" I screamed with what energy I had, then fell to one knee. Jim ran over to help me. "Don't worry about me. Scroop's nearby." As I looked up, Scroop was right behind Jim. "James!"

Jim looked behind to see him, but was knocked back in the process. I saw the gun skid on the metal floor and I lunged for it, successfully. As I got the gun in hand, the artificial gravity turned off and we started floating upwards. I turned to see Jim kick Scroopthrough the wooden grate above us. I was able to grab on to a floor board, but Jim was still drifting. Scroop hooked onto the main mast while Jim stopped at the top, grabbing the flag and holding on for dear life.

I let go of the floorboard and was able to grab a rope above me. As I looked at Scroop, he was sawing the rope to the flag Jim was holding on to. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow," I heard the spider say.

I lined up a shot, coiled my finger around the trigger and told the spider one last thing, "Tell him yourself!" I pulled and the shot hit him this time. He floated up and Jim pulled himself over to the mast and kicked Scroop into the flag. I watched the arachnid drift into the abyss of space, but the feeling of revenging my parents wasn't fulfilled. The grudge was still there. Even after taking out one of the killers I was still unsatisfied?

As I pulled myself over and made it to the crows-nest, the gravity came back on and we fell inside. I felt completely numb, but I could still yet move. Jim then looked up at me and then pulled out some cloth from his pocket and pressed it to my cheek.

"Cut again?" I asked, feeling drained of all energy. Jim nodded and I just smiled. "Heh, well, I'll use this one for another reminder."

"What for?" Jim asked.

"That revenge isn't worth it." I looked at a metal pipe and noticed it wiggling, having Morph pop up looking as black as soot. He coughed then returned to his pink self.

"Laser cannons disabled, Captain Jimmy, sir!" I heard BEN on deck. Jim stood up to acknowledge, while I took the cloth. The pain let me know that this cut was from my lip to near my ear.

Jim helped me down to the longboat and we started off in victory. Now I have two reminders; a price for a friend and a price for revenge. This time, only one was worth it.

* * *

Now, see what I mean? I hope Greg learned his lesson and I hope you did too. I had a time with revenge too, but it never satisfied me. I gave up on all grudges now and I'm living a laid-back life. I'm telling you this because if you're holding a grudge then let it go. Don't learn it the hard way as I had.


	16. Unlock the mysteries

Whew, sorry for being so late. Several things are happening around my house lately. I have company from out of town, so I can't get much peace to write. Don't worry, I didn't force myself to write this chapter. I just wrote at peaceful moments.

* * *

We made our way back to BEN's home, feeling that the tide has changed to our advantage. I found a small first-aid, so I was able to patch my new cut to an extent, having only a little of it showing. We came in from the back door, same way as we left, and Jim went over to where the Doc was laying.

"Doc, Doc, wake up!" Jim exclaimed. "We got the map!"

After saying that, a metal arm came out of no where and took it from Jim's hands. I was ready to scream for it reminded me of when my parents was taken. "Fine work, Jimbo." Silver then emerged from the shadows. "Fine work indeed."

We looked behind us to see Amelia and Delbert tied up. "Thanks for showin' us the way in, boys," I heard one crew member say as they surrounded us. We tried to escape, but they caught the both of us. I was forced down real quick and the cover to my cut came off, showing what happened on the ship with Scroop.

"Ah, Gregy, ran into Mr. Scroop while you were up there?" Silver asked.

"Why are you doing this, Sil?" I pleaded. It was most likely in vain, but I wanted to try something to have him take it easy on us.

"You're just like me, Jim and Greg. Ya hates to lose." He then tried to open the map, only straining himself to do so. I saw Jim shake his head. I smiled myself. Silver noticed this then thrust the map in front of him. "Open it."

"Jim, I wouldn't listen to him while he's a Son of a Jackal," I said in my normal tone. After that, I received a sharp hit in my right arm. It was feeling better until the hit made it feel like my arm broke.

"HEY!" Jim yelled in my defense, but then a gun was pointed to my head.

"I'd get busy." Silver sounded as though he would fire it in five seconds.

"Don't do it Jim," I said in my normal tone again. "If he does shoot, at least I'll see someone again." As I looked at Jim, the people holding him was looking at me with a blank stare. Not only them, but everyone was looking at me. "What is it?"

"You _are_ the son of them couple?" I looked to see Mr. Onus, the lookout, asking me the question. Apparently, they did not believe Scroop at first. I nodded and then all eyes went toward Silver. I was completely confused. Why would they care? They're pirates.

"We're here for the treasure, remember? Open it!" Sil yelled and Jim started pressing buttons without looking. A green light came from the sphere and made a mini image of Treasure Plant. "Oh, the powers that be would you look." The planet then made a line going outside and beyond. Apparently showing the way to the treasure. "Tie them up and leave them with the others until we- what?" The light retracted as Jim closed the map.

"You want the map, you're taking us too," Jim said in a tone that mean there'd be no discussion.

Silver thought for a moment. "We'll take them all."

We were loaded on the long boat and headed in the direction of the green light. I noticed that some of the crew kept looking at me from time to time. It felt kinda disturbing, but they were not looking with any killer instinct. I looked at Jim and seen him holding the map behind his back. I wouldn't trust pirates with a map either.

"Good to have you back, Greg," Jim whispered.

I was taken aback by the random statement. "What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are back to normal." I looked into some metal of the engine and seen my eyes were back to their green luster. I guess your eyes are the gateway to your soul.

We got to a point where we could go no farther with the longboat for plantation was in the way. The green line was pulsing more rapidly each step we took. I took my sleeve and wiped what little bit of blood was still dripping from the cut I had. I heard Morph come from Jim pocket and chattered in fear.

"It's okay, Morph." I told him. "It's okay." then BEN came up from behind.

"Guys," he said, "I- I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life... Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!"

I grabbed BEN and closed his mouth shut. "BEN, quiet! This is far from over."

"We're getting close, lads!" Sil announced. "I smell treasure a-waitin'!" He replaced his mechanical hand with a sword and grabbed Jim by the shirt and me by the arm of my jacket. He pulled us forward as he cut through the plants and came up to... an empty cliff?

"Where is it?" Both Silver and I asked at the same time. I was a bit surprised at that.

"I see nothing! One great, big, stinking plie of nothing!" Mr. Onus yelled. The light that led us here then retracted to the orb.

"What's going on, Jimbo?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. I- I can't get it open." Jim tried his best to open it up.

"Let me have a go." I took the sphere from Jim's hands and tried doing it in the sequence before. No luck. "It won't budge."

"We should've never followed this boy," one crew member yelled and pushed Jim down to the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I tried to hold the crew off, but the tension was building.

"I suggest you get that gizmo goin' again, and fast," Silver threatened. I got down and saw Jim brushing off some of the moss on the ground. There was a dent that looked like the map could fit in.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out, right now," another yelled, but I didn't bother to look at who.

"Throw him over cliff!" one more added.

I took the map from my hand and shoved it into the dent. Light poured through the markings around the map and everyone was in awe. A holographic sphere rose into the air, showing what looked like a map of the galaxy.

I shot up to a standing position. "What in the universe?"

I looked over the cliff to see waves of light coming toward us. The shot up and formed a large, triangular gateway. It opened and shown swirling dust clouds. It was completely beautiful, to say the least.

"Oh, have mercy," Sil mumbled.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim asked.

"But that's halfway cross the galaxy." I backed up and looked at Jim. He looked down at the map and scanned through what was shown. He pressed a couple of locations and the door shown different images.

"A big door, opening and closing," he said. "Let's see. Kinapis... Montressor Spaceport." He pressed the crescent space port and it shown up on the door. "So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure."

I felt completely stupid. "Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that?"

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver demanded, shoving us back. "Where's that blasted treasure?!" He was just pressing random areas, trying to find one speck of gold.

"Treasure! Treasure! It's... buried in the..." BEN was trying to remember what he told us before.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," I thought out loud. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. What if the planet is the mechanism?" Everyone's eyes adverted towards me. "That would mean the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!"

The crew got excited and started to dig, but stopped as they hit the metal. "And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" Sil demanded.

I stepped forward, looking at the holographic map. "Just open the right door." I pressed the model of Treasure Planet itself and the door changed. There was spires shooting some type of beam. The color reminded me of the artificial gravity generator. Jim stepped forward and everyone followed, each of us entering in the portal.

* * *

There we go. Just think, I'm almost done! Just a couple more chapters and I'll have the big word "complete" over this page. Oh, life feels good.


	17. The time has come

Okay, number 17. Whew, never went this far in a story. I feel it as an accomplishment. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

As we came into full view of what was beyond the portal, the whole crew went ahead in excitement. I couldn't believe my eyes as I seen nothing but the treasures of the Etherium laying out as the core's floor. I felt myself go numb in my legs and fell on my knees. The sight was just overwhelming for here I thought it was all just a legend.

"By the creator of the universe, it's here!" I exclaimed.

"The loot of a thousand worlds," Silver whispered.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" Mr. Onus yelled.

"If only my family could've seen this," I said, under my breath. Here my dad said before that 'some things are better left a mystery.' Little did he know about Flints trove. I wanted to just let out one huge cry toward the heavens to tell my mom and dad, but then Jim jerked me over. "Wha?"

"Come on," he whispered. "We're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"But-but! Jimmy! Gregy!" BEN called in a whisper. I looked behind and acted like my lips was a zipper, telling BEN to keep quiet. I then looked ahead and noticed a boat among the gold. The closer we got to it, the more familiar it seemed.

We hoisted ourselves up and got on the boat then started helping BEN on up. "You know what's strange?" he asked while getting on. "I can't tell you how frustrating this is, cause there's something just- it's nagging at the back of my mind." He then screamed and jumped the rest of the way onto the ship. Jim and I turned to find the skeletal remains of a familiar figure.

"Captain Flint?" Jim asked. The skeleton still had on his clothes and was sitting on his chair, like a true captain, dying with his ship. Looking down, I noticed that the skeleton was holding something in his bony fingers.

"In the flesh!" BEN exclaimed. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that resembles flesh. That's not there."

I shuddered at the sight after a bit. "And I thought I seen death before. This is insane!"

"And yet, it's so odd, you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I- I just can't remember what it was. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

After hearing his monolog, I turned to see Jim ripping something out of Flint's hand. It looked metallic. About the same color as BEN. "BEN," Jim started, "I think I just found your mind." He got BEN by the head and held the piece up close. "Hold still." The main thing I was amazed about was BEN's mind being down here. What was the need for it?

"Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold." The piece was reattached and his head spun around once. "Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, Jimmy and Greg, I was just thinking… I was just think! It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!" just then there was a low rumble, followed by a crash. "Speaking of which…" The spires above began exploding and fear coursed through my body. A reddish tint then began flooding the surrounding area.

"Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever steal his treasure."

"So he rigged this placed to blow?!" I asked, yelling each word.

"Higher than a Kalepsian kite!" BEN finished.

The spires were falling and blasting out of control. One came down and split the core open. Another was firing it's laser, destroying anything that came in contact. I saw the crew in the distance, running for their lives.

"You go back and help the captain and Doc," Jim ordered. "If I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me!" He ran over to a control station and got under, hot-wiring it. I got under and started helping.

"I am _not_ leaving my best buddies Jimmy and Greg!" BEN dragged us out by our feat, but we gave him a couple of harsh glances. "Unless they look at me like that... Bye guys!" Then he ran off.

"Greg, get out of here!"

"What makes you think I'm leaving you behind?" I replied. As I was still connecting the wires, I heard Jim sigh. I always get him with that, for he can never come up with anything to say against it.

The wires were much more complicated than with any other machine I've ever seen, but we managed to hook everything needed. The screams of the remaining crew members could be heard in the distance. However, we got the ship fully operational. I then heard Morph come up beside my head. I wondered where that blob went.

"Yes! We are so out of here!" Jim exclaimed. I felt good hearing that, but then something else was heard that made the feeling disappear quickly.

"Ah, Jimbo, Gregy." I heard Silver climbing up from behind us and made it on deck. "Aren't ya the seventh wonder of the universe?"

I noticed a sword nearby and pulled it out, holding back handed and pointed it towards Silver. "Hold it!"

Silvers look went completely hard. "I like ya both, but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure." He stepped forward, causing me to step back, my back against Jim's.

"Oh, trust me," I said. "The time has come." This caught Silver off guard, but before I could do anything to push him back, something hit the ship and sent all of us flying. Silver held on to the ship and we both landed on a platform to the side, but I landed on my injured arm and pain shot through my body, making feel like I was paralyzed. I was able to move my head just slightly to see Jim hanging on to a ledge that was slowly retracting into a wall.

I wanted to reach for him, but I could barely even open my mouth with the painful shock still coursing through my system. I heard Morph trying to talk to Silver, hopefully telling Silver about Jim. I was right, as I saw Sil reach for Jim.

"Reach for me now! Reach!" he yelled.

Jim was trying his best, but kept coming short. "I-I can't!" Then Jim's ledge completely retracted and he fell down to a smaller ledge. He didn't have much time and I felt like a dead body, being so useless.

I felt my feeling return to my head and I looked at Silver, noticing that he was trying to keep the ship from drifting off. "Silver," I was able to get out, pleading that he'd let go and save Jim.

"I..." He looked at the boat and looked at Jim. He did this a couple more times. "Oh, blast me for a fool!" He released the ship and slid down to save Jim in the nick of time. He hoisted Jim up and I sighed in relief. Most of the feeling in my body was coming back and I forced myself up. Then there was an explosion and the ship was nowhere to be found. It must've been caught in a laser.

"Come on!" Jim yelled. "We got to get out of here!"

I tried to run forward, but the numbing feel took over and I feel to the ground. "I can't move," I got out.

"Then hop on!" Silver got me on his back and I tried my best to hold on. "I've got to repay your parents somehow!" I had questions about what he said, but that wasn't the most important thing at the moment, for we were headed toward the door we entered in to this blazing inferno.

* * *

Repay his parents? What's that all about? Well, It'll be explained next chapter.


	18. Start over

Chapter 18. Whew, I never thought I'd come this far on here. Maybe the expectations of a fan kept me going? I don't know. However, I do know this; I went through several different ideas before this came out as it is right now. I hope it was worth it.

* * *

We jumped out of the portal and Jim and Sil stopped real quick to catch their breaths. I was still holing on to Silver, though I felt about ready to run on my own legs. I looked at Jim and he seemed a bit confused.

Jim looked up at Silver. "Silver, you gave up-"

"Just a lifelong obsession, lad. I'll get over it," Sil responded.

"Aloha, Jimmy and Greg!" We all looked up to see BEN on the RLS Legacy and was lowering down for us to get on. "Hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

The ship had a run in with the cliff, telling me that Delbert was most likely operating the ship, and heard some voices coming from the inside. Must've been the leftover crew. We jumped in and I let go of Silver, finally being able to keep myself up without any hassle.

"Captain," I heard Silver trying to sweet talk Amelia, "you dropped from the heavens in the nick of-"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver," she snapped back. I heard Silver chuckle, nervously.

I ran up to the bridge, near Captain Amelia and Delbert, and waited to get off this inferno. However, a big chunk of metal came from behind and destroyed the top sail of the rear mast. The mast then came crashing down on a laser cannon. I felt us slow down for their was a slight jerk from the ship.

"Mission tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters only at 30% capacity," BEN reported.

"30%?" Delbert asked. "That means we're..." He looked at me, hoping that he was wrong.

I calculated everything in my head, and came up with a stunning answer. "We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." My heart started racing as I looked at Jim. He was looking back at the portal, then looked at the broken cannon. I remember about what the door does, and the cannon parts looked familiar to that of a Solar Surfer. That's when it hit me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We got to turn around," Jim ordered.

Amelia was dumfounded. "What?"

"There's a portal back there! It can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!" Delbert demanded, yelling hysterically at the end.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door!"

"Captain, I don't see how this is possible. I-"

"Listen to the boy!" Silver yelled as he ran down to Jim. I ran down to join them as Silver attached a thruster to a piece of metal. I knew he would make a board, but I couldn't let him do this. He lifted the board to the side of the ship and started to get on.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled and I got on. "I'm gonna make sure you live to tell your mother this story."

Jim was near awestruck. "What?!"

"I'm going! I want you to keep this boat on course!"

"Greg! I don't want you to get killed like your parents!" Silver exclaimed.

I just smiled. "Me? Killed? Come on, Sil. You, of all people, should know what I went through." With that I pressed the lever and blasted off.

Maneuvering through all the metal pillars took concentration, but I was able to easily make through each turn. The thruster tried to conk out on me, but I pressed the lever to keep it going. It wasn't until I got to a cavern that it went out completely. I tried a few times to get it going, but to no avail. I tried one more time, but then I lost footing and slipped off the board. I was completely separated from the board, it falling further away from me, leaving me with no hope to get out.

'This is it,' I thought. 'Falling to my death? I thought it could never happen.' I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate. I tried and I guess that's what counts, right? Help other's till you can no more, and this is my 'no more.'

Just then, I felt something grip my arm and pull me, feeling myself go up. I opened my eyes to see Jim, on another board that was made. I smiled as he pulled me up and I got my footing on the metal. We both maneuvered our way through what was left. Then, as it seemed we'd be caught in a planet's explosion, we were able to press the figure of Montressor Spaceport and barely made it through.

"WE MADE IT!!!" I yelled as I gave Jim a high five behind me.

"You got that right!!" He said as we flew around the ship. We even came down and gave Silver a high-five when we came close enough.

"Didn't I say the lads had greatness in them!" I heard Silver cheer as we made on last round around the ship. We jumped on deck, letting the board fall into space. Morph came up and licked our cheeks happily and then we turned to see Captain Amelia and Delbert coming up.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective," Amelia complimented. "I'd be proud to recommend you two to the Interstellar Academy. They could use some men like you."

"Thanks, Cap'n," I said, "but I have my own plans."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm charting my own course." I looked back at Jim and smiled. "I think someone can take the helm by themselves from here on out." Jim smiled back as he heard.

"Well, just wait till Sarah hears about this!"Delbert exclaimed. "Of course we may downplay the life-threatening parts." I nodded, feeling the leftover scab from my latest cut. Oddly enough, it still hurt.

"Jimmy, Gregory," BEN approached, "that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug, big guys, cause I gotta hug ya!" The robot threw his arms around us and we returned the embrace, spinning him around and throwing him off guard. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

As the sobbing robot left us, Jim just looked at me. It felt kinda weird in the way he was doing it. "What? Something on my face?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. We're just even."

"Even?"

"You saved me so many times, and now I saved you."

That clicked in my head. "Oh, yeah. So we are even, aren't we?" I saved him all these years and then he saved my life. Might as well be even. Wait, life? "Hey, what about-" I looked around to find Silver missing. Jim noticed as well. Then one idea came into my head; the longboats.

We made it in just in time to see him untying the boat. "Morphy, we gotta make tracks," he said, still not noticing us.

"You never quit, do you?" I asked, surprising Silver.

"Ah! Jimbo, Gregy! Ha ha! I was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure." As he was saying that, he made a knot that even a rock could slip through.

Jim went over and replaced the knot, making it much more sturdy, just like Sil taught. "That should dot it," Jim said.

"I taught you too well." I knew what was in store for Silver, considering what he was and all and considering the fact the law could use my story for evidence. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart."

Jim and I just sighed. I wanted to do something, but should I break the law to do it? "Greg?" Jim asked. Okay, that did it.

"Oops," I said as I pulled the lever down to open the hatch. Jim got down and undid the knots. Silver smiled at us, glad for letting him go.

"What say you two ship out with us, lads? Hawkins, Firestorm and Silver! Full of ourselves and no ties to anyone." It was tempting, and Morph turning into a hat and landing on Jim's head made it a more funny offer.

"You know," Jim spoke up, tickling Morph to is original state, "when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second... But, uh, I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Not much of a different story here," I said. Silver frowned all of a sudden as he looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"About your parents," he started. "It wasn't wanted for them to die."

I was shocked. "Say what?"

"We did take them, yes, but they grew on us. They were amazing cooks, your parents. They worked in the kitchen for a long time. However, two of the crew members got in a fight and fired their gun and your mum was caught in the cross fire."

'So it was all an accident,' I thought.

"Your pap was so overcome with grief that he took his own life. I tried to stop him, but he told me that 'he'll see someone again.' That's why everyone was so fixed on you before. And also your pap told me that if I ever seen you, to give you this message."

"What?"

"'_Live here and now, and don't worry about the past._'" That did sound like my dad in many ways.

"Well, that makes me want to start sailing."

"And, to the both of ya, what do you see off that bow of yours?"

Jim and I exchanged glances before answering at the same time. "A future."

"Why, look at ya, glowin' like a solar fire. You two are somethin' speacial, Jim and Greg. You're both gonna rattle the stars, you are." Both Jim and I ran up and hugged Silver. If there was someone I'd pick as a second father, it'd have to be him. I felt tears building up in my eyes and I tried to keep them back, but a couple escaped through. Silver then broke off. "Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine."

I wiped what tears was on my face and eyes and looked over at Morph. He turned into a puddle of tears in Jim's hands. "Oh, hey, Morph. It's okay," Jim said.

"We'll see you around, okay?" I finished.

"See you around," the little blob repeated, ran licked our cheeks and headed over to Sil.

Silver seemed to think a bit and looked at us. "Morphy, I got a job for ya," Silver said and I put my hand over my mouth, hoping he was doing what I thought he was doing. "I need you to keep an eye on these here pups." A huge smiled formed behind my hand. "Will ya do me that little favor?" Morph up and saluted him, cuddled against his cheek and floated over to us. I petted him on the head some as he got close enough.

Silver jumped on the longboat and it started to lower. "Oh, and one more thing!" He reached in his pocket and threw some gold at Jim. Well, that pirate never ceases to amaze. "This is for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers."

"Stay out of trouble, ya old scalawag," Both Jim and I said in unison.

"Why, Jimbo, Gregy, lads, when have I ever done otherwise?" Silver let out a hearty laugh as he sped off.

I had to get this all together. 'The adventure finally finished up, and not only did we find the treasure, but my past was discovered. Sure they were killed, but it wasn't on purpose. I'll forgive whoever fired that shot.'

"What's up?" Jim's question got me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, nothing too important."

"Okay, well, let's go on deck and get ready to leave and go home."

"Home." That sounded like heaven to me.

We reached the port in about an hour or so and found Sarah amongst the crowd. She was overwhelmed to see us and hugged us on the spot. "Oh my," she said, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Didn't we say we'd make things right?" I asked. Sarah then noticed the scar and scab of my two cuts.

"Greg, what-" she touched it with her finger, but my cheek was still sore so I pulled back some.

"Ugh, we'll tell you later." Just then, Morph came up and licked Sarah on the face. "For now, we'd just like to go home."

"We're still living at Delbert's, you know."

"Not for long," Jim said as he pulled out some of the gold from his pocket, shielding it from the rest of the crowd. "The treasure's real." Sarah was amazed and looked at me. Her eyes asked me if this was real.

"The time has come for all of us to start over," I said, a smile on my face.

* * *

One more to go. I should have it up in a bit. Expect it soon.


	19. Father of a Pirate

Short and sweet. This is the Ending chapter!

* * *

Time passed and the Inn was being rebuilt. I wasn't there to help, for I was able to go with my plans. Every now and then I was hired to be a guide for tours around certain parts of the galaxy. I did say astronomy was my strong point, and I was able to show it off for the tourists. I was gone for days at a time, but I was able to make it to the grand re-opening of the Benbow Inn. Morph turned into a pair of scissors and cut the ribbon, while Jim, Sarah and I stood in front of the entrance.

After a while, a big party was celebrated in honor of it all. Jim was elsewhere during the festivities, but he said he'd be there a little late. BEN was working in the kitchen and brought out food and refreshments periodically. One time he almost spilled hot chocolate all over me, but I caught it before it was too late.

I noticed Delbert and Amelia having their children with them during the party. Three little kittens and a little pup. I occasionally played with them if they got too uptight.

After a while, the two robots that always apprehended us came through the door. Everyone was in shock, but, as the bots stepped away, Jim was standing there with his Academy uniform. All cheered and Morph flew over and turned into a medal of honor, pinning himself to Jim's outfit.

Half an hour went by and I found Jim over at the window. I could tell he missed Sil. I was no different. I kept wondering if I would find him on the tours I was doing.

"Hey there, James," I said, trying to lift his spirits.

"Hey," he replied.

"Does it feel any better to be back home?"

"Yeah, but I keep feeling like there's something..." He trailed off as he looked outside.

"What is it?" I looked out and noticed a cloud above, looking just like Silver. A star in the background even took the place of his cyborg eye. "Oh, that's it."

"Yep."

"If there's anyone that put us on the right track, it's him." A smile then crossed my face. "The father of a pirate."

* * *

You know what that last part means, right? Greg now considers himself a pirate. For the love of adventure and in memory of his father figure. I love this story, now that I read over it. Some parts seem like a mystery to me, like I'm reading it for the first time. I find it fascinating.


End file.
